Body Heat, Comfort, Deception and Feelings
by Jerex
Summary: Lok/Zhalia one shot  because there just aren't any others  Zhalia knows what she has to do, she has never failed a mission, but for a certain Irish seeker as they say there's a first time for everything.


Huntik: Body Heat, Comfort, Deception and Feelings

Lok had been injured in a fight with the Organisation. He and Zhalia had been separated from Dante and Sophie in the middle of the fight and were now alone.

Currently Zhalia was supporting a protesting Lok on her right shoulder her arm around his back and looped under the stubborn Irish seeker's shoulder, while this looked rather…intimate it was also practical as it allowed Zhalia's left hand to be free in case to cast Augerfrost if the organisation found them (not that she was in any risk of been harmed by the organisation no, no, no she merely had to keep up appearances for Lok so she could continue her mission…that was all.)

It didn't help that Lok kept insisting he was fine and could stand on his own claiming that they hadn't any time to waist Dante and/or Sophie could be in trouble and need their help. Eventually Zhalia has enough and turns on Lok a glint of annoyance in her eye not letting go of Lok for a second she brings up her free hand in front of his face two fingers folded into her palm. "How many fingers am I holding up?" she asks him in a calm and yet forcibly restrained tone of voice.

"Uh…Seven?" Lok asks hesitantly eyes crossing with the effort it took to concentrate as her fingers danced around his head. As Zhalia glowers at him he smiles weakly and offers "…two?" glowering increased by a factor of 4 "alright" Lok mutters looking down at all five of his feet giving in at long last. "There's a safe-house not to far from here; we can use it until you are fully recovered" she replied empathising the 'fully' Lok gulps nervously. Without a word Zhalia proceeds to half lead/half drag Lok through the back ally streets to evade any remaining suit patrols until eventually they reach the safe house.

Once inside the safe house (more of a safe room since there was only one room with a single bed cot set up in the corner, a desk and a sink to the far side and an ancient radio on a shelf beside a cracked vase with a single wilting rose within.) Ignoring the décor or lack there of Zhalia helped Lok sit upon the bed glancing around with paranoia she was fairly sure that they hadn't been tailed but fairly sure was hardly certain and even certain didn't necessarily mean they hadn't been followed.

Turning back to Lok she scowls as she see's him struggling to remain conscious leaning back against the wall his head lolling, eye's closed, a sheen of sweat upon his brow, a tinge of unease crept through her frame although she masked it well. Perhaps Lok's condition was worse than she initially though? Having not had a chance to examine him thoroughly (prioritising escape first, as health checks would be a moot point if they, if Lok was captured.)

Lok was floating on the edge between blissful oblivion and horrific awareness when a strange sensation shocks him back to the world; strangely it wasn't one of pain but rather the exact opposite. He opens his eyes which quickly widen in shock "wh-what are you doing?" he stammers a crimson blush spreads across his cheeks having nothing to do with his injury.

Zhalia thankfully was entirely focussed on the task at hand and so didn't notice his now rosy red cheeks, she did however hear his stammer, quickly forcing back a small smile at how cute he sounded when he was flustered like that "You took a solid hit back there; at the time I thought you'd shook of the brunt of it on the half formed shield you were in the middle of invoking" she finishes unbuttoning the final button and begins to take of Lok's shirt "but now I want to check to make sure there are no broken bones" that was the only reason she was stripping the boy, she wasn't a pervert, she didn't get her jollies that way…although she was surprised Lok had such an athletic build, he didn't have a six pack by any stretch of the imagination and it wasn't like she thought he was scrawny and pathetic. (un-fit seekers didn't last very long in general let alone ones who ran into the organisation as much as they did.) Even so his abs we're surprisingly firm for a sixteen year old.

Back to the task at hand as Zhalia pulled the shirt of from an unresisting Lok (who was too stunned to resist and even if he wasn't in to much pain anyway.) She frowns as she notices him flinch as she brushed his right side slightly "did that hurt?" she asks sharply running her fingers down his side trying to feel for anything out of the ordinary. "St-stop it" Lok giggles as he wriggles uncomfortably (partially because of the pain that shone through the ticklish sensation, but mostly because a girl was touching his bare side and seemingly tickling him.)

Zhalia ignored his complaints and told him to sit still as she continued her treatment (partially to be doubly sure she hadn't missed anything but mostly because it was divine retribution for all the head-aches his stunts caused her over the time they had been acquainted.) "Hmm I don't think anything's broken however your ribs are little bruised…hence the pain in your side" she looks up at Lok's face finally noticing the blush and smirks. That was probably the closest a girl had been with him up to now, he'd learn as he got older…if he survived there next encounter with the organisation that is. "I'll see if I can find a med kit, this is a safe house so there should be one around somewhere" she stood up abruptly and turned around her features becoming devoid of all emotion 'don't get attached Zhalia, don't get attached' she thinks to herself 'this is just another mission-you can do it…Dante Vale, the Casterwill girl and…Lok…they mean, he means…they mean nothing to you' why didn't she believe herself? "There how does that feel?" she asks him having found the med kit hidden under the bed (how original) and after given Lok a couple of pain-killers she puts a gauze wrap around his side to buffer against been touched. Lok leant back on the bed resting his head against the lumpy pillow "m'tired" he mumbles "s'hurts all over" he mutters closing his eyes.

"Why did you do it?" Zhalia asks him as she put away the med kit, this question had been burning away at her soul for the last half hour and she couldn't bare it anymore. "Do what?" Lok opens his eyes glancing at Zhalia with a look of confusion…did he honestly not know? After what he pulled! "You! You shouldn't have interfered" lowering her voice trying not to yell at him in his condition she turns away disgusted with herself. "It was my fight and my responsibility" she states. Why had he had to do that? He could have been killed protecting his 'ally' "I couldn't stand by and let you get hurt" Lok declares with a stubborn edge to his tone of voice "Your one of my friends, my comrade, I had to do it" he claims. "So you wouldn't feel…like this?" Zhalia chuckles weakly turning around to face him "Can you imagine my shame? The guilt I…" Lok cuts her of "there is no shame, no guilt Zhalia" he stares unblinkingly into her eyes, unnerving her although she'd never admit it or even show it. "I know you'd have done the same for me, only without getting hurt 'cos you're a way better seeker than I am" he smiles mischievously "I've almost caught up to Sophie then I'll catch up to you and Dante you'll see" Zhalia can't believe it had she really played her roll that well? "I…I don't know if I could ever throw my life away for another…I've had to rely on myself all my life…trust…isn't easy" why are you trusting me so blindly? Don't you realise you'll only get your-self killed?...No he doesn't Lok is niave…but he is a good person! And just like that Zhalia understood but just because she understood didn't mean she'd accept it (in public at any rate.) "Well…don't do it again" she snaps feinging indifference.

"Sheesh" Lok mutters under his breath as he lays his head back upon the pillow with a low groan "didn't mean to bruise your macho pride" Zhalia shot him a look that would have flayed him had his eyes been open to see it and then snorted "my macho pride as you put it is fine" she states stiffly. Lok flinches and pretends to be asleep. Zhalia shakes her head her features twisted into an even mix of exasperation and…amusement and gets ready for bed herself. Lok's breathing becomes more shallow as he begins to drift of to the sounds of Zhalia walking about the room until…an ominous creak was his only warning before…Something happens that gives him a great shock what was it? Was it a Suit attack? Had Dante burst into the room covered in blood carrying a lifeless Sophie in his arms? No! Zhalia had merely gotten into the bed with him and had reached around his sides holding him close that's all.

ZHALIA HAD GOTTEN INTO BED! HOLDING HIM CLOSE! His eyes shoot wide open "Zhalia! What are you?" all traces of tiredness fade for the moment as his adrenaline kicks in and he tries to pull away but Zhalia prevents his actions "Lok" she whispers into his ear "stop acting like a little kid" and that one sentence stopped Lok in his tracks, he laid back pressed against her shivering "there's no heating in this dump, it gets cold at night, sharing body heat is the only way to keep us both warm" she explains. Lok nodded his head his dizzy spell returning "I…I…" he stammered his cheeks flushed red once more.

"Lok…you don't have to be embarrassed by this, I'm a girl and you're a guy and yes were sleeping in the same bed, but it doesn't mean anything, I trust you" and that was that Zhalia had said a lot of things in her life mostly lies but that was nothing but the truth. She trusted him, and she needed him to trust her not because of her mission…but because she wanted him to trust her. "I understand" Lok replies closing his eyes "It's just…I've never slept with a girl before" he mutters in a low voice. "Neither have I" replies Zhalia with no trace of humour in her tone of voice. Lok blinks and tilts his head looking back up at his companion "was that a joke?" he asks her incredulously. Had Zhalia been a lesser girl she would have inadvertently giggled at his thunderstruck expression as it was she merely raised an eyebrow quizzily "maybe" she finally admits enjoying toying with him. Really Lok was such an easy target, that much she and the Casterwill girl could agree on.

Lok suddenly erupts into a coughing fit alarming Zhalia until he gets his breathing back under control. She glances at Lok with something strange in her eyes…concern? Before he can question it further he felt his tenures grip on consciousness finally giving out _"Rest Lok"_ Zhalia whispers in his ear stroking his forehead softly, something she would never have done if he were still awake. She took her time to watch over his sleeping form; he seemed so helpless, and fragile curled up against her like a kitten. She was supposed to be loyal to only one person in this world – the man who'd saved her Klaus…she was still loyal to only one man…or rather boy…He had saved her without any though of his own safety throwing himself in the way of a stray Raypulse that would have taken her head of before she could react.

"Lok…" she whispered. She had lied her entire life, even to herself. But the time had come to face the truth. The organisation and Klaus had saved her true, but only so that she could serve them. If she failed which she had came close to several times before, it had been made abundantly clear what fate would await those who failed the organisation. The Huntik Foundation was filled with noble fools, even if it did have a few 'heroes' like Dante and 'aristocrats' like Sophie…even then they were weak unable to do what was sometimes necessary for completing the mission, they prized saving their own over the mission every-time…the organisation would sacrifice a dozen agents if it meant thwarting the Huntik Foundation (it was only the Foundation been unwilling to kill that kept their numbers so high.) When it came to it they were indeed fools but noble with it. She could live with that, and she could live with Lok, if he'd have her after he knew the truth…when he wakes up she'd tell him every-thing and accept whatever happened after that, any punishment, any reprisals, she knew she deserved them.

She ran her fingers through his short blond bangs as he snuggled closer his left cheek pressed against her neck feeling oh so warm and comforting. "I'm not sure if I'll have the courage to tell you this in the morning…and with what I'm going to tell you…you won't want to hear it then or maybe ever but…I just wanted to tell you whatever happens…I love you"


End file.
